


Grim Rehearsal [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: The morning after the screams in the night, Griffin prepares for an unwelcome conversation.[A recording of a fic by Nabielka]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grim Rehearsal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577052) by [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/pseuds/Nabielka). 



> My poor little anxious puppy!

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic17/grim%20rehersal.mp3) | **Size:** 8.93 MB | **Duration:** 9min

  
---|---


End file.
